Morten Larsen's Athenian Abduction
Morten Larsen's Athenian Abduction is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2016. Plot The episode begins in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary, where two nurses are wheeling Morten Larsen out of the x-ray room in his hospital bed. On the way back to his ward, he relaxes and falls asleep. Suddenly Jason Van Dyke zooms towards Morten at 60mph on a Big Phat Azz Turbo Scooter, knocking his bed out of control! After crashing through a row of wheelchairs, he zooms into a cleaner's cupboard. A giant pizza smashes a hole in the wall from outside, then his bed restrains him and starts levitating...he is being abducted into an Athenian spaceship! Morten frees himself from the restraints before a floating cup of coffee hovers next to him. He drinks it, not noticing it is contaminated - he sees hallucinations of Daniel May pooping out ramen noodles, then everything fades to black. Morten wakes up inside a glass cell within the spaceship. Oddly all his injuries are gone and his broken foot has been replaced with a bionic one. He does a flying kick at the wall, causing his mechanical foot to shoot a ball of energy that blasts a hole in the cell, killing two Athenians observing him. As Morten escapes his glass prison, an alarm goes off; more Athenians pour in to try forcing him into a diamond cell, though another kick with his new foot makes them explode into copper sulfate. Suddenly Morten hears a familiar cry for help from a dark corridor. He sprints towards its source, punching a duck-faced Athenian on the way - he smashes a door down to find Jonas Andersson locked in a glass cell, connected to an IV filled with instant coffee. Morten growls with rage and kicks a hole in the wall to free him, noticing his back has been modified for extra flexibility. Suddenly hordes of Athenians block all the exits! Knowing the pair are doomed, Jonas stumbles backwards, accidentally sitting on a huge red button that causes a strange gas to be released from the air vents, weakening all the Athenians. Morten begins a total Athenian massacre by getting his fishing rod out, reeling in five Athenians one by one and jumping on them, with his bionic foot causing them to disintegrate into lead nitrate. Jonas then uses his new dexterity to dodge their punches and slip between their legs, kicking them unexpectedly. Morten grabs a minigun from the floor and uses it to fire coffee beans at the Athenians surrounding Jonas - the strange ammunition strangely makes them liquify into milk. All of a sudden a flash of lightning shocks the remaining Athenians, who all turn into mud from Genesiscide College's boggy football pitch. Bjørn Henriksen shows up with a bionic arm that shot out the lightning in place of his broken one. The three Nordics high five each other. Suddenly red lights flash on the ceiling, and a manical laugh precedes an automated voice announcing that the spaceship will self-destruct in two minutes! The three run for their lives in search of an escape route. Jonas slips in a puddle of sulfuric acid so Morten carries him instead, then several doors open - inflated versions of Caleb McKinnon roll out and ask if they have anything to eat. Luckily they all pile up under a ledge, allowing Morten, Jonas and Bjørn to climb onto it with the help of the former's fishing rod. The Nordics speed past a row of glass cells with mini versions of Ryan McLintock inside, before they come to a giant fan that blows them into an emergency space shuttle station. Morten opens the airlock, the three hop into a shuttle and Jonas pilots it away from the spaceship, which blows up just seconds later. Morten, Jonas and Bjørn let out huge sighs of relief as the spaceship heads back to Volcanus. However, it runs out of fuel just when it enters the stratosphere and plummets to the ground! Thankfully Jonas finds some parachutes in the shuttle - the three take one each before leaping out, prepared for a safe landing. They hold hands to aboid getting split up by gusts of wind caused by David Marshall propelling himself through the air with his farts. Morten, Jonas and Bjørn soon land in an exaggerated version of Coffeeland, which is mostly giant cups of coffee and mountains of coffee beans. Morten yells with delight, then the three start drinking from a giant cup of cappuccino. As Morten moves on to a black coffee cup, Christine Peel strolls past and takes a selfie on a coffee bean mountain; many hand emojis come out of her Eyephone screen to grab Morten, pin him down and tickle his real foot, while his bionic one has suddenly stopped working! He screams with laughter, knowing he's helpless now... Morten wakes up at 3pm, thrashing around in his hospital bed from Shannon Porter tickling his healthy foot. Once a nurse drags her away and he manages to get his breath back, he realises his Athenian abduction was all a dream. He also feels desperate for more coffee, having not drank any since breakfast. To his luck, Jacqueline Robinson enters the ward with a drinks trolley - she gives him a cup of coffee to satisfy his craving. Asbjørg Fjelde, who is being discharged from the hospital, visits him on her way out; the episode ends with the pair hugging. Music *Trauma Center: Second Opinion - Caduceus Europe (plays at the beginning of the episode) *The Lost Vikings (Genesis) - Space Craft (playing during Morten's abduction) *Streets of Rage 2 - SOR Super Mix (plays when Morten wakes up in the glass cell) *Norse by Norsewest: The Lost Vikings 2 - Future (Doomsday) Theme 2 (plays when Morten escapes the glass cell) *Norse by Norsewest: The Lost Vikings 2 - Future (Doomsday) Theme 3 (plays when Morten, Jonas and Bjørn defeat the Athenians) *Norse by Norsewest: The Lost Vikings 2 - Future (Doomsday) Theme 1 (plays when the spaceship is about to self-destruct) *Darius 2 (Saturn) - Planet Blue (plays when Morten, Jonas and Bjørn escape in the shuttle) *Burning Force - Sarinuka Sands (plays when the shuttle runs out of fuel) *Gunblade NY - Mission Complete (plays when Morten, Jonas and Bjørn parachute out of the shuttle) *Trauma Center: Second Opinion - Hope Hospital (plays when Morten wakes up from the dream) Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes